


Sneedronnigen

by sidhedcv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: bigbangitalia, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«C’è un’altra soluzione, Konstantin» mormora la Regina, passando dolcemente una mano tra i capelli del giovane e portandola poi ad accarezzare il suo viso; nei suoi occhi scorge il barlume del cristallo dello specchio e non può impedirsi di sorridere appena più apertamente.<br/>«Esiste un’altra soluzione? Tralasciando il togliermi la vita, intendo?» ma lei sorride di nuovo, ignorando le ultime parole di Konstantin e aspettando solo qualche altro secondo prima di parlare.<br/>«Non devi rinunciare all’amore e soprattutto non devi rinunciare a Nikolaj» lo sbuffo incredulo di Kostja riempie l’aria attorno a loro ma di nuovo la Regina finge di non aver sentito: «puoi conquistarlo, puoi renderlo tuo. Puoi essere felice come hai sempre desiderato».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneedronnigen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albioncheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire/gifts).



> a) Liberamente ispirata ad alcune fiabe di Hans Christian Andersen (“La Regina delle Nevi”, “Il Soldatino di Piombo”) e a “Il Lago dei Cigni”. Ho volutamente deciso di usare allo stesso modo maschile e femminile per riferirmi a Nikolaj – e questo va a libera interpretazione.  
> b) Questo parto di fic nasce da [questo](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/post/67787485188/its-an-old-old-one-year-ago-thing-but-i) meraviglioso disegno della splendida e talentuosissima [albioncheshire](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/) che per inciso mi ha fornito anche l’idea generale del plot e che come sempre ha letto e dato il suo parere in anteprima.  
> c) Ringrazio ancora tantissimo [defe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/defe/pseuds/defe) per il meraviglioso gift: come ho già detto il fanmix è semplicemente perfetto e non riesco davvero a smettere di ascoltarlo XD

_I – Pas de trois, entrée: allegro_

 

Guarda, adesso cominciamo, quando saremo alla fine della storia ne sapremo più di quanto ne sappiamo adesso, perché qui si parla di uno spirito cattivo, uno dei peggiori, "Il diavolo".

Un giorno era proprio di buon umore, perché aveva costruito uno specchio che aveva la facoltà di far sparire immediatamente tutte le cose belle e buone che vi si rispecchiavano, come non fossero state nulla; quello che invece era brutto e che appariva orribile, risaltava ancora di più. I più bei paesaggi sembravano spinaci cotti, e gli uomini migliori diventavano orribili o stavano schiacciati a testa in giù; i volti venivano così deformati che non erano più riconoscibili, e se qualcuno aveva una lentiggine, allora poteva essere ben sicuro che questa si sarebbe allargata fino al naso e alla bocca.

Era straordinariamente divertente, diceva il diavolo.

Se c'era un pensiero pio e buono questo nello specchio diventava una smorfia, così il diavolo doveva per forza ridere della sua divertente invenzione. Tutti quelli che andavano a scuola di magia, perché lui teneva una scuola di magia, raccontavano in giro che era successo un prodigio: adesso finalmente si poteva vedere, dicevano, come erano veramente il mondo e gli uomini. Corsero intorno con lo specchio e alla fine non ci fu più un solo paese o un solo uomo che non fosse stato deformato nello specchio.

Ora volevano volare fino al cielo per prendersi gioco degli angeli e di nostro Signore. Più volavano in alto con lo specchio, più questo rideva con violenza: riuscivano a malapena a tenerlo; volarono sempre più in alto, vicino a Dio e agli angeli; a un certo punto lo specchio tremò così terribilmente per le risate, che sfuggì loro di mano e precipitò verso la terra, dove si ruppe in centinaia di milioni, di bilioni di pezzi, e ancora di più.

 E così fece molto più danno di prima, perché alcuni pezzi erano piccoli come granelli di sabbia, e volavano intorno al vasto mondo, e quando entravano negli occhi della gente vi rimanevano, così la gente vedeva tutto storto, oppure vedeva solo il lato peggiore delle cose, perché ogni piccolo pezzettino dello specchio aveva mantenuto la stessa forza che aveva lo specchio intero.

 A qualcuno una piccola scheggia dello specchio cadde addirittura nel cuore, e questo fu veramente orribile: il cuore divenne come un pezzo di ghiaccio. Alcune schegge dello specchio erano invece così grandi che vennero usate per farne vetri da finestra, ma non era il caso di guardare i propri amici attraverso quei vetri; altri pezzi diventarono occhiali, e questo fu proprio un male, quando la gente metteva gli occhiali per vedere meglio e per essere obiettiva. Il maligno rideva tanto che lo stomaco gli ballava tutto, e gli faceva il solletico. Ma fuori volavano ancora piccoli pezzi di vetro nell'aria.

Ora sentiamo cosa accadde.

 

*

_II – Pas de Deux, tempo di valse ma non troppo vivo, quasi moderato_

Poco fuori la grande città - nella quale ci sono tante case e tanti uomini ché non resta posto perché tutta la gente possa avere un giardinetto - si erge un maestoso palazzo, circondato da un immenso giardino.  
Rose e alti sempreverdi si alternano per tutta la grandezza dei giardini, arrivando fino alle sponde del piccolo lago ornato da canneti; poco più in là le alte mura racchiudono quello spazio verde, escludendolo alla vista di estranei.  
Nei giardini si aggira silenzioso un giovane intento ad ammirare i roseti fioriti in ogni stagione: la sua mano sfiora i petali schiusi, scivolando lentamente da una rosa all'altra fino a soffermarsi sul fiore prescelto.  
 _Sarai tu_ , si dice, _sarai tu che mi aiuterai a conquistare il suo cuore_.  
Il fiore rimane in silenzio, ovviamente, ma il giovane sorride compiaciuto come se la rosa gli avesse risposto, come se la risposta fosse stata esattamente quella già formatasi nella sua mente.  
Recide con cura il gambo della rosa con il coltello, premurandosi di eliminare anche le spine per non rischiare di ferire la 

principessa – probabilmente metà della corte potrebbe ucciderlo e, anzi, a pensarci bene sarebbe Nikolaj stesso a farlo. Un sospiro lieve sfugge dalle sue labbra, mutandosi subito in un sorriso al pensiero di come la principessa potrebbe reagire: è bello conoscerlo così tanto bene da sapere che si arrabbierebbe con lui per essersi messo nei guai con il resto dei nobili di palazzo e non per averlo ferito.

È bello sapere di conoscerla così tanto bene da poter anticipare tutte o quasi tutte le sue mosse, da sapere perfettamente quello che dirà e perfino quello che penserà di questa o quest’altra cosa: in fondo si conoscono da quando erano piccoli e non potrebbe essere altrimenti. E nonostante questo…

Si rende conto per l’ennesima volta di essere rimasto per interi minuti a contemplare pensieri sostanzialmente inutili – la realtà dei fatti è tutt’altra e decisamente più dolorosa rispetto alla sua fantasia – eppure vorrebbe continuare per sempre e _perdersi_ in quel mondo che va esattamente come lui desidera che vada.

A cosa può servire, in fondo, trascorrere le sue giornate sospeso in quel vuoto ovattato, pieno di sogni e false speranze, sapendo perfettamente che il mondo al quale tornerà lo deluderà terribilmente? A nulla, si ripete Konstantin con decisione, _a nulla_ : per questo è ora di lasciare il giardino e di tornare a palazzo, di tornare da _lui_.

La decisione presa e la forza d’animo raccolta in quel momento lo seguono come fedeli compagne negli infiniti corridoi del palazzo e nelle immense sale per quelle che gli sembrano ore.

Una strana sensazione – qualcosa di simile alla preoccupazione – gli scorre dentro nel non trovare la principessa da nessuna parte: chiede a chiunque incroci la sua strada, senza badare alle occhiatacce e agli sbuffi annoiati, ansioso soltanto di trovarla e di sapere che lui sta bene.

Su indicazione di uno dei servitori sguscia di nuovo fuori da palazzo, passando a setacciare la parte del giardino più lontana dai roseti e finalmente in un lampo riesce a scorgere la figura della principessa, seminascosta dalle basse fronde di un pino. Ancora un paio di passi per avvicinarsi mentre un sorriso felice è istintivamente spuntato sulle labbra di Konstantin, ancora un paio di passi e--

«C’è qualcosa ancora che potrei fare per voi?» una voce profonda – che chiaramente non è la voce di Nikolaj – arriva alle sue orecchie, costringendolo a nascondersi dietro il tronco di un abete; «farei qualsiasi cosa per voi».

«Il concetto mi era chiaro già la prima volta» ora è la voce familiare della Principessa a rispondere, seguita immediatamente da una risata che spezza per l’ennesima volta il cuore di Konstantin; «vi buttereste nel lago per amor mio?»

«Volete che mi butti nel lago? Lo faccio immediatamente!»

La risata di Nikolaj si spande nell’aria per la seconda volta, costringendo Konstantin a premere ulteriormente la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero e a trattenere il respiro; «ma è inverno, morirete congelato».

«Ho detto qualsiasi cosa, Nikolaj, e qualsiasi cosa farò».

«Non è necessario che proviate le vostre parole: vi credo» Nikolaj ride di nuovo ma Konstantin attende comunque di sentire il rumore di qualcuno che si tuffa nell'acqua — _magari è la volta buona che quel bastardo sparisce dalla circolazione, magari poi riuscirò a trovare Nikolaj da solo, magari poi riuscirò anche a_ \--

Un rumore differente — quello che riconosce solo dopo qualche istante come un sospiro soffocato — lo distrae dai suoi pensieri, riportandolo alla realtà; tenta di lanciare un'occhiata di sfuggita al di là degli alberi per riuscire a vedere cosa sta succedendo e soltanto qualche istante dopo si riscopre a desiderare di non averlo mai fatto.  
Davanti a suoi occhi il principe Dawyd stringe Nikolaj tra le braccia — una mano alla base della schiena e l'altra tra i suoi capelli — e la principessa si aggrappa a lui, si stringe a lui e anche se Konstantin non riesce a vederli perfettamente è certo che lei lo stia baciando nel modo in cui lui sogna di essere baciato da anni, ormai.

Nikolaj sta baciando il Principe straniero e Kostja non riesce a pensare ad altro: nulla può essere peggio di questo, nulla, nemmeno la più dolorosa delle sofferenze fisiche ed è certo di non sbagliarsi su questo.

Continua ad esserne certo – ed anzi: se ne convince ancora di più – quando il principe Dawyd si scosta piano da lei, la stringe tra le braccia e lancia uno sguardo vittorioso e allo stesso tempo ostile proprio nella sua direzione; l’odio che prova verso di lui si rafforza tanto da farlo tremare di rabbia e senza quasi che se ne accorga la rosa gli sfugge dalle dita, posandosi con un rumore lievissimo sul terreno ghiacciato; Konstantin indietreggia pian piano senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalle due figure abbracciate e senza riuscire a smettere di visualizzare mentalmente le immagini di quel bacio perfino una volta ben lontano da loro.  
Si ferma a riprendere fiato — dopo quella che da lenta camminata si è trasformata in un fuggire sfrenato — e quando alza lo sguardo si accorge di essere tornato ai roseti che ora gli ricordano la cocente umiliazione e il dolore di vedere Nikolaj con un altro. In preda ad un furia improvvisa comincia a colpire e a strappare le rose senza curarsi delle spine che lo feriscono sempre di più; i petali di una rosa – spiegazzati malamente e consegnati al terreno ghiacciato — rappresentano le sue speranze mutilate e distrutte, il sangue che dalle sue dita gocciola sugli steli e sulla neve è un degno tributo per il suo cuore calpestato, le piante recise gli regalano per un istante quasi la stessa sensazione che potrebbe provare nel prendersi la vita di Dawyd.

Konstantin ama e adora Nikolaj da che riesce a ricordare – dal suo primo ricordo infantile, ogni singola conversazione con lui, ogni gioco, ogni parola, ogni sguardo è sempre stato accompagnato dall’amore che Kostja prova per la principessa.

Nonostante sia un nobile decaduto, nonostante la sua famiglia sia ormai povera e il suo titolo non valga più nulla, Nikolaj ha sempre mostrato di apprezzarlo, al contrario del resto della corte.

Si conoscono da sempre; quando erano bambini giocavano nei roseti e Nikolaj prometteva che avrebbe sposato lui – Konstantin ricorda le sue parole come se le avesse sentite soltanto qualche secondo prima, ricorda la principessina che con tutta la serietà di cui al tempo era capace lo guardava e annuiva alla sua domanda. _Sì, sposerò te_ aveva detto. _Sposerò te_ e ora si lascia affascinare da un principe straniero e delle promesse di un tempo non c’è più traccia.

Kostja ha sempre saputo di non poter perdere tempo a sperare che quelle promesse si realizzassero ma qualcosa dentro di lui – maledetta sia la sua mente, maledetto sia il suo amore troppo grande – l’ha sempre spinto a farlo comunque, senza curarsi delle conseguenze o del dolore che presto o tardi avrebbe provato nell’essere rifiutato.

Nel cuore di Konstantin ormai non c’è più speranza: rimane soltanto la delusione e la bruciante umiliazione inflitta dal Principe.

 

Rimane nel giardino per ore, incurante del freddo che gli punge il viso e penetra sotto i vestiti e del buio che comincia a calare, troppo impegnato ad annaspare nel tentativo di trovare un modo per placare il dolore che prova.

La slitta scivola sulla neve quasi senza fare rumore e Kostja non si accorge della sua presenza fino a quando la persona seduta su di essa non si schiarisce piano la gola. Nell’esatto momento in cui alza lo sguardo Konstantin viene abbagliato dai colori di quella visione: la slitta è dipinta di un colore che non ha mai visto prima, un bianco luminoso che ritrova anche sulla pelliccia e sui vestiti della donna che lo osserva.

«Vieni» sussurra la donna e solo qualche istante più tardi, senza nemmeno essersene reso conto, Konstantin si ritrova seduto al suo fianco sulla slitta; «hai forse freddo?»

Kostja annuisce senza pensarci – c’è una voce nella sua mente che tenta di sollevarsi al di sopra della quiete che è scesa, urlando qualcosa che viene immediatamente spazzato via dal mantello della donna, ora poggiato sulle sue spalle: il tepore è tanto piacevole da farlo precipitare ancora di più in quella sorta di incoscienza mentale.

La slitta riparte, trascinata da qualcosa che Konstantin non riesce a vedere bene, e la donna rimane in silenzio per interi minuti, fino al momento in cui si volta verso di lui e gli domanda di nuovo se sente freddo.

Konstantin annuisce perché l’aria gelida della notte sulla slitta si sente ancora di più e la donna si china su di lui, premendo le labbra gelide sulla sua fronte. Il bacio è più freddo del freddo e gli va direttamente al cuore che già è un pezzo di ghiaccio: per un istante, ma solo per un istante, Kostja avverte un dolore fitto e sordo in tutto il corpo.

Poi tutto torna normale e lui si sente di nuovo bene, molto più che bene: il freddo è sparito e quasi non ha più bisogno nemmeno del mantello.

«Stai soffrendo, Kostantin, non è vero?» quelle parole gli riportano alla mente tutto quello che il tepore aveva cancellato: Nikoaj che ama qualcun altro, Nikolaj che vuole qualcun altro, Nikolaj che sposerà qualcun altro e quel maledetto principe straniero che si prende gioco di lui e di ciò che più ama al mondo.

Vorrebbe dire di no, vorrebbe dire a quella donna che non vuole parlarne e che comunque non sono affari suoi ma lei di nuovo posa le labbra sulla sua fronte e quel _sì_ fiorisce spontaneo dalle labbra di Kostja.

«E vorresti non soffrire più, piccolo Kostja?» mormora dolcemente la donna, lasciando che la sua voce avvolga del tutto il giovane uomo, attraendolo e legandolo a sé.

Konstantin annuisce di nuovo e la donna esibisce un sorriso sottile e pericoloso: scosta una mano dal suo viso, portandola al di sotto del proprio vestito ed estraendo un piccolo granello di vetro qualche secondo più tardi.

«Questo ti aiuterà a mettere fine a tutti i tuoi dolori» sussurra un’ultima volta prima di avvicinare le labbra alla mano e soffiare il granello di vetro nell’occhio di Konstantin che solo qualche secondo più tardi si lascia andare contro di lei e rimane completamente immobile.

Volano sopra boschi e laghi, sopra giardini e paesi. Sotto di loro soffia il freddo vento, ululano i lupi, la neve cade; sopra di loro volano neri corvi gracchianti, ma sopra a tutto brilla la luna, grande e luminosa, e alla luna Kostja guarda in quella lunghissima notte d'inverno, e, quando venne il giorno, dorme ai piedi della Regina delle Nevi.

 

 

*

_III – Pas d'action, andante – andante non troppo_

 

Dawyd osserva Nikolaj nello stesso modo in cui un comune mortale potrebbe guardare una divinità apparsa improvvisamente davanti a lui: nei suoi occhi si legge amore, rispetto, ammirazione e devozione infinita e nessuno oserebbe tentare di prevalere su quei sentimenti o di distoglierlo da essi.  
La guarda come se non esistesse niente di più perfetto al mondo — e a corte Dawyd è conosciuto anche per aver viaggiato molto dunque nessuno osa dubitare che quello sguardo sia falso o esagerato; lo guarda come se volesse urlare a tutto il paese che Nikolaj merita di essere adorato e venerata, che Nikolaj merita di avere qualcuno che possa - voglia! - darle tutto questo. Che Nikolaj merita ogni meraviglia del mondo, che Nikolaj merita la perfezione perché la perfezione è ciò che si scorge in lei.

Aveva appena vent’anni la prima volta che l’aveva vista – in uno dei tanti viaggi in vari paesi nei quali accompagnava il padre più per curiosità che per dovere – e da quel preciso momento aveva deciso di volerla sposare, di voler essere suo e di averla per sé per il resto della vita.

Ricorda perfettamente il primo sguardo che la principessa gli aveva rivolto in quell’occasione, ricorda perfettamente la sua espressione al tempo stesso decisa e intimorita, ricorda perfettamente ogni singolo dettaglio e ogni singolo particolare di quei momenti, dal grande salone nel quale erano stati accolti al vestito che Nikolaj indossava.

 

Dawyd aveva appena vent’anni ma Nikolaj ne aveva appena compiuti tredici e la Corte e i suoi genitori avevano giudicato fosse ancora troppo presto per fargli conoscere il primo pretendente: prima di essere promessa in sposa avrebbe dovuto conoscere alla perfezione i propri doveri e il modo migliore per governare il regno. Così Dawyd e suo padre erano tornati a casa e per più di un anno il ragazzo aveva aspettato che gli fosse concesso il permesso di tornare alla corte di Nikolaj anche solo per poterla vedere di nuovo, nell’attesa di potergli finalmente dichiarare il proprio amore.

Quando finalmente gli era stato accordato il permesso di tornare nel regno di Nikolaj aveva trascorso settimane intere in fibrillazione, assorto dai preparativi della partenza e preso dal pensiero che finalmente l’avrebbe rivisto. Mancavano solo pochi giorni alla partenza quando, così si raccontava per tutto il paese, il padre di Dawyd era scomparso durante una battuta di caccia, lasciando il figlio alla guida del regno.

Si racconta ancora da città a città di come Dawyd fosse partito immediatamente alla ricerca del padre, abbandonando il sogno – ormai così vicino – di rivedere Nikolaj; partito con solo alcuni dei soldati migliori nella speranza di ritrovare subito il re e fare ritorno il prima possibile a casa, dopo mesi e mesi di ricerche infruttuose, quando ormai erano passati quasi due anni, era stato costretto ad abbandonare la ricerca e a tornare sconfitto nel proprio regno.

La disperazione l’aveva assalito nel momento stesso in cui aveva deciso di tornare indietro e non l’aveva più abbandonato per settimane e settimane, lasciandolo a vagare in uno stato che lo disgustava profondamente ma dal quale non riusciva ad uscire. Il pensiero di aver abbandonato il padre – aveva tentato innumerevoli volte senza alcun risultato di convincersi di aver fatto tutto il possibile per ritrovarlo – lo tormentava giorno e notte e nemmeno l’idea di poter finalmente rivedere Nikolaj serviva a tranquillizzarlo.

Aveva mandato avanti il regno seguendo sia quello che gli era stato insegnato sia quello che la sua mente gli suggeriva ed era così riuscito ad aumentare a dismisura la ricchezza del paese, a scacciare con successo i tentativi di invasione dei popoli dell’est e a farsi amare perfino più dei suoi due ultimi predecessori da tutto il popolo.

In quei tre anni il pensiero di Nikolaj era tornato a fargli visita spesso ma ogni volta l’aveva ricacciato indietro in un angolo della sua mente, chiudendolo lì insieme alle speranze future e ai suoi sentimenti; aveva passato mesi e mesi inizialmente a ripetersi che quando finalmente avesse rivisto suo padre avrebbe potuto dedicarsi a lei, avrebbe potuto _vederlo_ di nuovo.

Erano passati i giorni, le settimane, i mesi e gli anni e alla fine Dawyd aveva capito che continuare ad aspettare qualcosa che non sarebbe successo era del tutto inutile: era ora di andare avanti, era ora di lasciar andare il pensiero di suo padre e di concentrarsi sul futuro, era ora di avere finalmente quello che desiderava da anni.

Vederla anche soltanto una volta sarebbe bastato.

Una volta arrivato nel regno di Nikolaj era stato accolto perfino meglio della prima volta: tutta la Corte era a conoscenza delle difficoltà contro le quali aveva dovuto lottare e del modo in cui le aveva superate e ogni singolo nobile – duca, marchese o conte che fosse – si era sentito in dovere di mostrargli il proprio apprezzamento.

Orgoglioso di essere tenuto in una tale considerazione si era perfino azzardato in un primo momento a sperare che Nikolaj avrebbe voluto trascorrere del tempo con lui – salvo dirsi subito dopo che la principessa di un regno così vasto e importante avrebbe avuto sicuramente di meglio da fare che parlare con lui.

Era rimasto senza fiato quando finalmente aveva potuto vederlo: in poco più di tre anni era _sbocciata_ fino a diventare davvero l’essere più bello che avesse mai visto. Aveva perso ogni traccia di insicurezza ed era diventato forte e bella – ancora più di prima – e-- e Dawyd semplicemente non era più riuscito a smettere di pensare a lei.

Contrariamente ad ogni sua aspettativa Nikolaj si era dichiarata felice di dedicargli del tempo e pian piano quelli che all’inizio erano solo pochi minuti si erano trasformati in ore e ore trascorse a parlare, a guardarlo, a cercare in ogni modo di farla ridere.

Con il passare dei giorni e delle settimane Nikolaj stesso aveva cominciato a cercare la sua compagnia sempre più di frequente e non c’era una singola persona in tutta la Corte che fosse dispiaciuta di ciò: tutti loro speravano che in breve tempo Nikolaj avrebbe preso la decisione di sposarlo. L’idea di unire i due regni, di aggiungere al proprio anche le ricchezze del regno di Dawyd, era gradita a tutti, ovviamente.

L’unica persona a non gradire l’idea della loro unione è Konstantin, ma Dawyd è certo di non doversi affatto preoccupare di qualcuno come lui.

 

*

_IV –_ _Andante – allegro agitato. Moderato e maestoso – moderato._

 

«Konstantin non sarebbe mai andato via senza dirmi nulla, è assolutamente impossibile» e dall’espressione e dal tono di voce di Nikolaj si capisce fin troppo bene quanto creda – con tutto se stesso, dal più profondo del suo cuore – in quelle parole. Kostja non sarebbe mai sparito per intere settimane senza avvertirlo, senza salutarlo: non l’avrebbe mai fatto e niente e nessuno potranno mai convincerlo del contrario.

«Che cosa credete sia successo, dunque?» chiede gentilmente Dawyd, per niente convinto delle perplessità di Nikolaj: c’è un solo motivo valido per la scomparsa di Konstantin e lui sa perfettamente di cosa si tratti. Non può certo dirlo alla principessa, no: questo probabilmente cancellerebbe parecchi degli ultimi progressi fatti e lui non ha la minima intenzione di lasciarla andare ora che l’ha conquistata. In ogni caso Konstantin avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione.

«Non lo so, non lo so ma--» Nikolaj si volta a guardarlo e Dawyd non può che rimanere sconvolto da quell’espressione così profondamente triste – un’espressione che non ha mai visto su di lui da quando l’ha conosciuto; «ti prego aiutami a trovarlo. Sono sicuro che non è andato via di sua volontà e ho bisogno di lui, ho bisogno di Konstantin».

Dawyd non può fare a meno di irrigidirsi un poco a quelle parole, per quanto una voce dentro di lui gli ripeta che non c’è motivo di preoccuparsi, che per la Principessa quel ragazzo è soltanto un amico; Nikolaj gli ha raccontato tante volte di quanto sia stato importante per lui avere qualcuno vicino per tutta l’infanzia e perfino lui sa che è davvero così per chi deve portare il peso della corona.

«Ti aiuterò, Nikoaj, se mi prometti che poi mi sposerai davvero» si limita dunque a sussurrare, prendendolo tra le braccia per l’ennesima volta nelle ultime due settimane e chinandosi a sfiorargli le labbra. Sorride, un po’ ebete e un po’ compiaciuto, nel vedere le guance della Principessa colorarsi lievemente e pensa che per lei potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa, anche intraprendere le ricerche di Konstantin.

Nikolaj sorride brevemente, poggiandosi contro il petto di Dawyd e ricercando il suo sguardo con un’espressione al tempo stesso seria e divertita: «non c’era alcun bisogno di farmi promettere una cosa del genere. Avevo già deciso di sposarti da tempo».

Dawyd è felice di sentirlo finalmente ridere – anche se solo per qualche secondo, anche se non esattamente nel modo che lui preferirebbe – ed è certo di poter riuscire a renderlo davvero felice, quando saranno sposati. Se il prezzo da pagare per la felicità e l’amore eterni è perdere settimane e settimane a cercare Konstantin allora lui è ben disposto a pagarlo.

«Due settimane da che avremo ritrovato Konstantin, non di più».

«Due settimane sono troppo poco tempo: non riusciremo mai a organizzare tutto così--» ma Nikolaj è costretto ad interrompersi nel momento in cui si ritrova nuovamente le labbra di Dawyd premute contro le sue.

«Cominceranno ad organizzare già da ora, Kolja. Non intendo aspettare un singolo giorno di più per poterti finalmente sposare» mormora contro le sue labbra con tutta la fermezza di cui è capace nel guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

«Per poter finalmente essere mio?»

E Dawyd ride a quelle parole, più vere di quanto Nikolaj potrebbe mai credere.

 

Il palazzo di ghiaccio è immenso e terribilmente freddo: si potrebbe pensare sia ovvio visto il materiale di cui è fatto, ma la verità è che il gelo che alberga in quelle stanze è qualcosa di profondamente diverso da tutto ciò che Kostja ha mai provato in tutta la sua vita. È un gelo che gli penetra sotto la pelle, nelle ossa e negli organi – quelli che riesce quasi a sentire congelarsi millimetro per millimetro – e che non si ferma mai, per quanto lui possa coprirsi con strati e strati di stoffa. È un gelo che penetra anche nella sua mente, impedendogli perfino i pensieri più semplici e scontati – _perché è lì? dove si trova esattamente? chi è quella donna? perché non torna da Nikolaj?_ – e lasciando spazio soltanto ad altre cose.

Le stanze che lo ospitano sono arredate finemente e, pare incredibile a dirsi, tutti i mobili sono fatti di ghiaccio; ora come ora Kostja e seduto sul bordo del letto, impegnato a rimuginare su qualcosa che nonostante tutto non l’ha ancora lasciato.

«Mi avevi detto che sarebbe finito, che avrei smesso di soffrire» per quanto la voce di Konstantin rimanga atona la Regina trova piuttosto semplice riuscire a cogliere quella lievissima sfumatura a metà tra la sofferenza e l’ira. Non è che Kostantin non sia più sotto il suo potere, no – resistere sarebbe difficile perfino per l’essere umano con più forza di volontà in tutto il mondo –, ma a quanto pare il sentimento che il giovane prova per la principessa è abbastanza forte da mettere in dubbio la totale e completa devozione nei confronti di _chi tiene la sua vita tra le mani_ ; il che potrebbe essere un fastidioso intoppo nell’andamento dei suoi piani.

Ma la Regina ha osservato Konstantin per mesi e mesi prima di agire e aveva già messo in conto che una cosa simile potesse accadere: «posso liberarti completamente dell’amore che provi per Nikolaj. Così facendo non soffrirai mai più».

Konstantin solleva lo sguardo su di lei senza rispondere, aspettandosi che lei capisca cosa significa la sua espressione: da settimane ormai sente il bisogno di non nasconderle più nulla e lasciare che lei veda la disperazione nei suoi occhi improvvisamente gli sembra la cosa migliore da fare.

«C’è un’altra soluzione, Konstantin» mormora la Regina, passando dolcemente una mano tra i capelli del giovane e portandola poi ad accarezzare il suo viso; nei suoi occhi scorge il barlume del cristallo dello specchio e non può impedirsi di sorridere appena più apertamente.

«Esiste un’altra soluzione? Tralasciando il togliermi la vita, intendo?» ma lei sorride di nuovo, ignorando le ultime parole di Konstantin e aspettando solo qualche altro secondo prima di parlare.

«Non devi rinunciare all’amore e soprattutto non devi rinunciare a Nikolaj» lo sbuffo incredulo di Kostja riempie l’aria attorno a loro ma di nuovo la Regina finge di non aver sentito: «puoi conquistarlo, puoi renderlo tuo. Puoi essere felice come hai sempre desiderato».

«Non c’è alcuna possibilità che il mio desiderio si avveri».

«Spiegamene il motivo» si limita a replicare lei, stringendo lievemente la presa sui suoi capelli; Kostantin la osserva stupefatto eppure non riesce a trovare una singola ragione per non obbedire alle sue parole. Quando si schiarisce la gola e comincia a parlare il suo tono è mesto e quasi debole.

«Sono povero in canna e la mia famiglia è piena di debiti: è già un miracolo che mi abbiano permesso di rimanere alla Corte insieme a lui per tutto questo tempo, non mi permetterebbero mai di sposarlo. Il nome della mia casata ormai non conta più di quello di un semplice artigiano, tutti i membri della Corte mi odiano e--» è costretto a prendere un respiro profondo per riuscire a finire la frase; «e Nikolaj è innamorato del principe Dawyd».

«Sono tutte cose di poco conto, queste. Tutte cose a cui possiamo trovare una soluzione» quelle parole vengono pronunciate in un soffio caldo contro la pelle del suo collo e Kostja, incredulo e per nulla convinto, non si sofferma minimamente a chiedersi cosa esattamente ci guadagni lei nell’aiutarlo. In realtà una voce dentro di lui continua a ripetergli che non c’è affatto motivo di chiedersi una cosa simile, che la Regina vuole aiutarlo perché è buona e compassionevole e che l’unica cosa da fare è _accettare_ il suo aiuto.

«Come potresti aiutarmi a risolvere quei problemi? Non è possibile, non--»

«Posso renderti ricco, più ricco di tutti i nobili della Corte messi insieme. Posso ripagare i tuoi debiti e posso far sì che il nome della tua famiglia torni di nuovo ad essere importante e degno di rispetto nel tuo regno» la Regina si interrompe solo per qualche istante, premurandosi di aumentare il contatto visivo e fisico con Konstantin – sa che per convincerlo ad accettare il suo aiuto non c’è certo bisogno di questo ma è altrettanto convinta che un piccolo aiuto non faccia mai male; «posso convincere ogni singolo esponente della Corte a ritenerti un partito migliore rispetto al principe straniero di cui tanto parli».

«Se anche tu riuscissi a fare tutto questo di certo non potresti costringere Nikolaj ad amare me» obbietta subito Kostja, tirando le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto e scostandosi appena da lei.

«Infatti devi essere tu a convincerla, Konstantin. Tu a farle capire quanto vali davvero, tu a dimostrarle che nessun principe, nessun re o sultano possono essere meglio di te» la voce della Regina risuona decisa e convincente alle orecchie del giovane che si lascia condurre di nuovo al suo fianco; «quando ci sarai riuscito – e ci riuscirai – troveremo insieme il modo per liberarci del principe Dawyd e la principessa sarà finalmente _tua_ ».

In un lampo Nikolaj ritorna in tutto il suo splendore nella mente di Kostja: la visione del suo volto sorridente sotto la neve che cade leggera e si ferma tra i suoi capelli – quegli stessi capelli che molte volte da ragazzo ha accarezzato –, gli occhi luminosi di quel verde che ha sempre ritenuto impossibile trovare da qualsiasi altra parte, il corpo minuto e sottile, la sua voce.

Il pensiero di poter udire di nuovo la sua voce viene immediatamente raggiunto e sostituito dalla _possibilità_ , ora più concreta e vicina di quanto non lo sia mai stata, di poter udire la voce di Nikolaj rivolgersi a lui nel modo in cui parlava al principe Dawyd. L’immagine del suo sorriso e il suono di quelle parole si fissano nella sua mente e non accennano a voler lasciare il posto a qualsiasi altro pensiero: potrà baciarlo? Potrà stringerlo tra le braccia come ha sempre desiderato fare? Potrà finalmente dirlo _suo_ , suo e di nessun altro?

La Regina lo osserva, soddisfatta del risultato ottenuto, certa che non ci sia bisogno di dire altro per convincerlo ad essere la pedina fondamentale del suo piano.

 

Nikolaj corre per i corridoi del palazzo senza nemmeno accennare a rallentare, corre dalle sue stanze fino alla sala del trono – un breve sguardo per accettarsi che sia davvero vuota come immaginava – prima di superarla e solo dopo qualche altro istante uscire nei giardini reali. La via fino ai roseti in fiore è breve e la Principessa impiega solo pochi minuti per giungere nel luogo che le hanno indicato.

Il servitore che si è presentato nelle sue stanze solo pochi minuti prima gli ha assicurato che Konstantin sarebbe stato lì ad aspettarlo e quando, dopo essersi guardato intorno e aver controllato in ogni luogo possibile, Nikolaj non vede nessuno si rassegna a credere che quello sia l’ennesimo falso allarme degli ultimi due mesi.

Dawyd non è ancora tornato e le notizie giunte dai suoi uomini sono davvero poco promettenti, Konstantin è sparito senza lasciare tracce e non importa quanti contadini, quanti nobili e servitori si interroghino sull’argomento: nessuno sembra aver visto qualcuno anche solo vagamente somigliante a lui.

Nikolaj ha passato intere settimane a ripetere a tutti e a se stesso che Konstantin non era fuggito, che Konstantin non l’avrebbe mai fatto, che non poteva essere vero eppure ora comincia a pensare che le tesi sostenute dai nobili della Corte e dallo stesso Dawyd non siano poi così assurde. Soffre, soffre incredibilmente tanto al pensiero che il suo migliore amico da sempre possa averlo abbandonato senza curarsi dei suoi sentimenti, senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di lasciargli una lettera, un biglietto, un appunto, qualsiasi cosa.

«Principessa..» quell’unica parola bisbigliata da qualche parte alle sue spalle lo sorprende solo per i primi secondi, lasciando spazio poi a tutta la sua irritazione: aveva fatto avvertire tutta la Corte di non voler essere disturbato e il fatto che qualcuno l’abbia seguito nei giardini è una mancanza che ora come ora non può proprio perdonare. Così la Principessa si volta, pronta a rimproverare aspramente chiunque sia stato così avventato da disobbedire ai suoi ordini; le parole le muoiono in gola nel ritrovarsi davanti l’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe creduto di poter vedere.

«Kostja!» mormora incredulo, un istante prima di riscuotersi e abbracciarlo di slancio, premendosi contro di lui; sente Konstantin fremere e tutto quello che riesce a pensare è che cominciava a credere che non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto. Come ha potuto pensarlo, si ripete, come ha potuto: Konstantin non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato e ora è qui, lo sente, lo può stringere di nuovo.

Si scosta quel tanto che basta per poterlo vedere e accertarsi che stia bene – nel momento esatto in cui si rende conto che apparentemente l’altro sembra stare bene tutta la gioia che ha provato nel vederlo viene completamente sommersa da un unico pensiero: «cos’è successo, Konstantin? Dove sei stato? Ero così preoccupato per te, credevo ti avessero fatto del male, credevo--»

«Sto bene, Kolja, non devi preoccuparti» Konstantin lo stringe di nuovo a sé – e mai, mai prima di allora aveva osato farlo in quel modo, così apertamente, senza preoccuparsi di cosa la Principessa avrebbe pensato – e sorride lievemente, imbastendo un’aria enigmatica che Nikolaj farebbe volentieri sparire a pugni dalla sua faccia.

«Non devo preoccuparmi? Sei sparito per due interi mesi senza dirmi nulla!» Nikolaj vorrebbe davvero trovare un modo per fargli capire quanto male abbia fatto pensare _qualsiasi cosa_ riguardo alla sua assenza: ha passato giorni e giorni a rodersi nell’angoscia che qualcuno potesse avergli fatto male e l’alternativa migliore era quella di credere che se ne fosse andato spontaneamente. Vederlo sano e salvo davanti a sé lo rassicura, certo, ma non si sentirà del tutto tranquillo fino a quando non saprà cos’è successo esattamente.

«È molto complicato, Nikolaj».

«Ti prego, Kostja, raccontami cos’è successo» e il modo in cui lo guarda, il modo in cui lo supplica con gli occhi e con le mani – impegnate a stringere le sue – costringono Konstantin a rivelare la verità. Poco importa, poi, se quella non è la _sua_ verità: a Nikolaj non serve sapere del suo incontro con la Regina e di giorni e notti di cui lo stesso Kostantin ricorda poco o nulla.

«Sono stato rapito da uomini che credevano avrebbero potuto chiedere un riscatto sostanzioso. Come tu ben sai i membri della mia famiglia sono spariti insieme a tutti i nostri soldi, così quando i rapitori l’hanno scoperto hanno deciso che non c’era altro da fare se non uccidermi. Sono riuscito però a liberarmi e a fuggire dal luogo in cui mi avevano portato» sente Nikolaj stringersi al suo petto e dentro di sé non può fare altro che sorridere. Sorridere mentre lo stringe, mentre gli accarezza la schiena per rassicurarlo e conclude il suo racconto con noncuranza: «non sono tornato prima perché non avevo idea di dove mi trovassi. Ho vagato per giorni e giorni prima di capire di essere fuori dal regno e da lì la via del ritorno è stata lunga e piena di sorprese».

«Sorprese?» chiede Nikolaj in un mormorio lieve, avvinto dal racconto e dalla preoccupazione per il suo migliore amico.

«Ho-- ho avuto parecchi incontri fortuiti» il sorriso di Konstantin si amplia ulteriormente e dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, convinto dallo sguardo pieno di attesa della Principessa, il ragazzo finisce la frase: «ti dirò solamente che non ho più bisogno di preoccuparmi dello status della mia famiglia».

Per quanto Nikolaj insista a voler sapere più dettagliatamente che cos’è successo, Konstantin mantiene il segreto e non rivela mai più di piccoli dettagli che non spiegano assolutamente _nulla_.

Nikolaj lo sa, si è accorto perfettamente che qualcosa non va, ma la verità è che è così felice di riavere di nuovo Kostja che tutto sommato si ritrova a pensare che il vero motivo per cui il suo migliore amico insiste nel non voler parlare non è poi così tanto importante.

 

Dawyd torna a palazzo circa tre settimane più tardi per colpa di un’improvvisa e violentissima tormenta che ha tenuto bloccati lui e i suoi uomini in un villaggio non troppo distante dalla loro destinazione finale – e ancora dopo tre settimane i suoi uomini si domandano come sia possibile che da un momento all’altro le forze della natura si siano scatenate apparentemente contro di loro, in un modo incredibile perfino per il paese in cui si trovano.

Dawyd torna a palazzo circa tre settimane più tardi e dal momento esatto in cui mette di nuovo piede nei giardini si accorge che qualcosa è cambiato; quella sensazione lo accompagna per giorni e giorni, fino a diventare una costante nella sua nuova vita.

Non è Nikolaj ad essere cambiata, no: la principessa lo tratta esattamente come lo trattava prima e com’era stato stabilito ha accettato di sposarlo; mentre i preparativi continuano Kolja passa la maggior parte del suo tempo libero con lui e Dawyd è sempre più certo di quello che provano reciprocamente.

Non è la Corte ad essere cambiata: nonostante quello che Dawyd stesso considera un grande fallimento nessuno dei nobili sembra pensarla così e gli inviti ai ricevimenti e alle cene di gala si sono quasi triplicati mentre tutti loro sono impegnati a congratularsi per le nozze imminenti e per ciò che succederà dopo.

La sensazione che prova dentro di sé sembra agitarsi ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posa su Konstantin: c’è qualcosa di diverso in lui eppure Dawyd non riuscirebbe a spiegare cosa nemmeno se fosse lo stesso Nikolaj a chiederlo.

 

*

_V – pas de six, intrada: variante II,_ _andante con moto_.

 

Konstantin passeggia nel giardino con aria assorta, contemplando i roseti in fiore e le piante ricoperte dalla brina che su di esse forma splendidi fiori di ghiaccio, senza rivolgere la propria attenzione a nulla in particolare. Nikolaj lo sa, Nikolaj lo conosce e perfino mentre lo osserva di nascosto, immobile dietro al tronco di un abete, riesce a capire perfettamente cosa stia facendo.

Sa che Kostja ama trascorrere la maggior parte del suo tempo nei giardini, specialmente nei roseti dove giocavano da bambini – per qualche strano motivo, perché Konstantin non è affatto nostalgico o sentimentale, quello è rimasto il suo luogo preferito –, ma quello che sta facendo ora è qualcosa di diverso. Kostja si reca nei giardini quando vuole rimanere da solo a riflettere e Nikolaj ha sempre trovato meraviglioso seguirlo e poter osservare di nascosto l’espressione pensierosa, assorta o perfino distratta che si rifletteva sul suo viso; non c’è traccia di quelle espressioni, ora, e l’unica cosa che Nikolaj riesce a carpire dal suo atteggiamento – ansia, nervosismo e impazienza, forse – è che stia aspettando qualcuno.

Passano ancora interi minuti prima che la Principessa decida di uscire allo scoperto; «Konstantin?» esordisce quasi educatamente, lasciandogli il tempo di riprendersi dalla sorpresa della sua presenza – perché ha notato perfettamente il sobbalzo delle spalle nell’udire la sua voce e questo non fa che aumentare i suoi sospetti.

«Nikolaj? Che cosa ci fai qui?» esattamente come aveva immaginato Konstantin riesce subito a controllare il tono di voce, cacciando via quella nota sorpresa che aleggiava sulla prima parola, e tornando lo stesso di sempre; «credevo avessi da fare a palazzo».

«Sono rimasto insieme ai Consiglieri fino ad adesso, poi sono uscito per cercarti» risponde tranquillamente Nikolaj e Kostja è sicuro che nonostante l’apparente pacatezza delle sue parole la Principessa lo stia quasi sezionando con lo sguardo, parte per parte».

«Hai forse bisogno di qualcosa?» si appresta quindi a sorriderle, avvicinandosi di un passo – e ora sono così vicini che può sentire il suo profumo, sono così vicini che potrebbe tranquillamente sollevare una mano e affondare le dita tra i suoi capelli e basterebbe _così poco_ per stringerlo a sé e – senza abbassare lo sguardo nemmeno per un singolo istante.

«Ti cercavo e basta. Credevo volessi passare un po’ di tempo insieme a me, no? Come di certo sai il Principe Dawyd è andato a caccia e--»

«Certamente» il tono di voce di Konstantin risulta perfino più brusco di come poteva essere nella sua mente e meno di qualche secondo più tardi il giovane se n’è già pentito: «perdonami Nikolaj, non era mia intenzione--»

«Si può sapere cosa succede, Kostja?» sibila senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia – e questo è sufficiente a far capire a Konstantin quanto la Principessa sia realmente infastidita da quel tono di voce.

«Non era mia intenzione risponderti in quel modo, sono solo stanco e--»

«Non mi riferisco al tono, Konstantin, è da quando sei tornato che ti comporti in modo strano e per quanto mi sforzi non riesco a _capire_ cosa stia succedendo» ma ora Nikolaj lo guarda negli occhi  e per un istante Kostja si ritrova a pensare che avrebbe preferito non essere mai più guardato piuttosto che essere testimone di quell’espressione quasi ferita. Non ha mai visto Kolja comportarsi in quel modo, anzi: in diciotto anni di conoscenza ha sempre trovato meravigliosa la freddezza che spesso e volentieri risultava come parte principali del carattere della Principessa e mai, mai l’ha sentita _ammettere_ di non capire qualcosa, mai l’ha sentita ammettere di preoccuparsi così tanto per qualcuno.

C’è una voce dentro di lui, una voce che somiglia moltissimo a quella della Regina, che in qualche modo riesce a portare la sua attenzione sul fondamentale fatto che Nikolaj non si è mai preoccupato così tanto per nessuno e che questo dovrebbe essere un qualcosa di cui essere felice, un enorme passo avanti di cui essere orgoglioso. Quella voce continua a sussurrare esattamente ciò che Konstantin vuole sentire e solo qualche istante più tardi il ragazzo è già rapito da quelle convinzioni che contribuiscono a dargli più sicurezza, a tentare di nuovo di nascondere la sua precedente sorpresa.

«Mi dispiace se ti sono sembrato strano, Kolja, ti assicuro che non ho agito in questo modo volontariamente. Il mio ultimo desiderio è quello di farti preoccupare per cause del tutto inesistenti» lo rassicura immediatamente, sfoderando il miglior sorriso di scuse che riesce ad ottenere in quel momento. Nikolaj inarca le sopracciglia, guardandolo, ma l’espressione seria di Konstantin basta a convincerlo della sua sincerità.

Lo conosce da una vita, ormai, e non ha motivi di dubitare delle sue parole, soprattutto non se Kostja lo guarda in quel modo, soprattutto non se si avvicina e lo stringe a sé in quell’abbraccio che scaccia il gelo e i dubbi, in quell’abbraccio che diventa sempre più forte e intenso tanto che ormai Nikolaj è completamente circondato dal profumo di Konstantin e quasi senza che se ne accorga le sue mani vagano sul petto dell’altro e--

«Kolja..» tanto basta per risvegliare la Principessa da quella sorta di torpore che l’aveva catturata: scostarsi da lui con un rossore quasi impercettibile sul viso è immediato ed eppure non basta a scacciare la meravigliosa sensazione provata fino a qualche istante prima.

«Temo.. temo di dover rientrare, ora. Spero di vederti più tardi, se ancora ne hai voglia» e prima che Konstantin possa dire qualcosa la Principessa è già sparita in direzione del palazzo.

Konstantin torna ad osservare i fiori di ghiaccio che in soli pochi secondi cominciano ad infittirsi sempre di più, creando dei meravigliosi giochi di luce che non stupiscono affatto il giovane: già da qualche minuto, prima che Nikolaj corresse via, aveva avvertito la presenza della Regina grazie al brivido gelido che gli ha percorso la schiena.

«Credevo ti fossi dimenticato del nostro incontro, Konstantin» per questo non si meraviglia nemmeno nel sentire la voce di lei alle sue spalle e si limita a voltarsi pacatamente, incontrando lo sguardo freddo della donna.

«Nikolaj mi ha colto di sorpresa, credevo che non mi avesse seguito nessuno e di certo non mi aspettavo lui. In ogni caso non importa, no?» la Regina sorride quasi divertita nel constatare quanto il giovane desideri finire in fretta per-- probabilmente tornare dalla sua Principessa.

«Ti rendi conto di essere fermo ad un punto morto, vero?» sospira piano quelle parole, avendo cura di far udire in esse quella sfumatura di tristezza che non sembra affatto costruita; «hai fatto tanta strada da quando sei tornato, eppure la tua principessa non è ancora tra le tue braccia».

«Ancora, hai detto bene» risponde piccato Konstantin, punto nell'orgoglio da quelle parole: ha sempre creduto che i soli motivi della preferenza di Nikolaj per Dawyd fossero il suo patrimonio e la sua nobiltà, ha sempre creduto che nel momento in cui avesse avuto le stesse cose Nikolaj sarebbe corso da lui eppure-- eppure Dawyd sta per sposare la sua Principessa e Konstantin non ha compiuto passi avanti.

Gli basta guardare negli occhi la Regina per rendersi conto che lei pensa esattamente le stesse cose e il suo orgoglio brucia lentamente senza che possa fare nulla per fermarlo.

«Non guardarmi in questo modo, mio caro Konstantin, non lasciarti andare alla disperazione» sussurra la donna con un tono che riesce immediatamente a catturare Kostja: la voce della Regina attraversa tutte le sue difese, facendo scomparire tutte le sue preoccupazioni e lasciando solo un’estrema fiducia nei suoi confronti e nei confronti di tutto ciò che dirà; «sai che non ti mentirei mai e se non ci fosse un modo per conquistare la tua Principessa te l’avrei già detto».

«Tu credi che io possa riuscirci?» Konstantin si rende conto di sembrare quasi un bambino bisognoso di rassicurazioni e per un singolo istante la sua coscienza riesce a riscuotersi dal torpore indotto dalla Regina. Un solo secondo, però, e nell’istante successivo tutto è già tornato alla normalità.

«Certo che lo credo, caro Kostja, penso soltanto che tu abbia bisogno di un piccolo aiuto per conquistare definitivamente il cuore di Nikolaj» sorride rassicurante la Regina, sfiorando il viso di Konstantin con la punta delle dita e guardandolo dritto negli occhi; «e a questo proposito..» il sorriso della donna di trasforma lentamente in qualcosa di più simile ad un ghigno ma Konstantin, distratto dal pensiero di Nikolaj, non ha il tempo di rendersene conto.

Tutto ciò che può fare è lasciarsi guidare dalla voce confortante che con incredibile costanza, come se non esistesse altro al mondo, continua ad assicurarlo del suo futuro successo.

 

Dawyd cammina su e giù per l’immensa sala del trono senza accennare a volersi fermare nemmeno per un singolo istante, riuscendo contemporaneamente ad allontanare chiunque semplicemente grazie all’espressione furiosa che distorce i lineamenti del suo viso. Nikolaj è sparito da più di una settimana, ormai, e per quanto tutto il regno sia stato allertato non sembra esserci modo di trovare perfino il più piccolo indizio che possa portarli dalla Principessa.

In più di una settimana né i nobili della Corte né i soldati sono riusciti a compiere alcun tipo di progresso e ormai la pazienza del Principe è agli sgoccioli, incalzata dalla preoccupazione crescente per le sorti di Nikolaj.

La disperazione di Dawyd è pari soltanto a quella di Konstantin che si mostra agli occhi della Corte sempre più freddo e chiuso in se stesso – e questa volta nessuno osa sospettare che si tratti di una finzione, conoscendo il rapporto che legava lui e la Principessa. Entrambi rifuggono la compagnia dei nobili e le vane espressioni di pietà che essi riservano loro, preferendo la solitudine delle stanze vuote o dei giardini, preoccupandosi soltanto di riuscire a ritrovare Nikolaj, di riuscire a riportarla a casa.

Quando Konstantin entra nella sala del trono e si avvicina a lui quasi di corsa Dawyd non può fare a meno di lasciar intravedere tutta la sorpresa che prova in quel momento: lo stesso Konstantin l’ha accusato più di una volta di essere il colpevole della scomparsa di Nikolaj, di aver mancato di attenzione e delle dovute precauzioni, e di certo l’ultima cosa che il Principe si aspettava era di vederlo così desideroso di parlare con lui.

«Ho avuto notizie della Principessa» esordisce il giovane senza nemmeno aspettare un segno da parte dell’altro: la questione di cui devono parlare è troppo importante, troppo seria e difficile per badare ai soliti rituali di corte.

Dawyd rimane in silenzio, quasi incapace di parlare e perfino di respirare, troppo scosso dall’arrivo di una notizia che ormai aveva cominciato a considerare improbabile. Ci vuole ben poco tempo, però, per riscuotersi dalla sorpresa e pretendere più informazioni da Konstantin: «cosa vuol dire, quali notizie? Sono notizie attendibili?»

Kostja lo osserva in silenzio per qualche secondo, perfettamente conscio che entrambi preferirebbero avere informazioni incerte e improbabili piuttosto che continuare nel vuoto e nel silenzio in cui sono immersi ora; «parecchi contadini dell’estremo nord del paese hanno riferito di averla vista priva di sensi, trasportata verso il castello disabitato che sorge tra i ghiacci, quello che chiamiamo--»

«Il Palazzo di Ghiaccio» conclude Dawyd, annuendo pensosamente; «dunque è stato rapito».

«Così pare. Si presume vogliano chiedere un riscatto ma..» Konstantin si interrompe per qualche secondo, lasciando che il Principe realizzi completamente tutto ciò che quel rapimento comporta prima di ricominciare a parlare: «ma sapete bene quanto me che le probabilità che Nikolaj esca da lì sono minime».

«A meno che non ci muoviamo prima di loro» lo previene quasi immediatamente Dawyd, già pronto a fiondarsi fuori dal castello e cominciare i preparativi della partenza, come se anche quei preziosi secondi fossero fondamentali.

La presenza di Konstantin nella spedizione non è nemmeno da mettere in discussione.

 

Il primo giorno passa senza incidenti di alcun genere, riscaldando gli animi di tutti i soldati, di Konstantin e di Dawyd con la gioia di non aver incontrato ostacoli e rilanciando la speranza che il viaggio proceda allo stesso modo per il tempo restante. L'inizio del secondo giorno mette già in chiaro a tutti che qualsiasi speranza avessero covato nei loro cuori il giorno precedente verrà spazzata via pian piano: due sono i morti tra le fila dell'esercito, congelati dal vento crudele, dalla neve e dai vestiti in ogni caso troppo leggeri. I cadaveri sepolti nella neve aumentano di giorno in giorno, lasciando ai soldati soltanto una sensazione di estremo sconforto e a Dawyd la responsabilità di quelle vittime.

E il Principe sa di doverla prendere: conosce tutti loro personalmente - dagli uomini di suo padre a quelli che ha scelto lui stesso -, ha combattuto con loro, ha scherzato con loro, ha condiviso le intemperie, la sofferenza e la fame e ora li vede morire uno ad uno sotto i suoi occhi e tutto quello che può fare è continuare ad avanzare senza nemmeno poter dare loro una degna sepoltura, senza poterli riportare a casa.

Borislav precipita in un ghiacciaio, Dan e Al’vian si perdono nella tempesta di neve che accompagna tutti loro giorno per giorno, Lev – di guardia nell’ultimo turno di notte – viene divorato dai lupi, Stefan e Pavel – mandati in avanscoperta – vengono derubati e fatti a pezzi dai predoni. La compagnia di soldati si riduce giorno per giorno e qualsiasi sforzo fatto per evitare il lento massacro risulta completamente inutile.

Alle porte del Palazzo d’Inverno giungono soltanto Konstantin e Dawyd.

*

_VI – La sortie des invités et la valse: allegro; tempo di valse._

 

«Pensi davvero che lui sia là dentro?» mormora ad un tratto Dawyd, spezzando il silenzio teso che si è venuto a creare nel corso delle precedenti due ore; «ci siamo affidati alle parole di qualcuno che nemmeno conosciamo e non rimpiango di averlo fatto, ma-- credi davvero che lui sia là dentro?»

Kostja tiene lo sguardo fisso sul gigantesco palazzo di ghiaccio che li sovrasta senza dare segno di aver udito quelle parole, occupato com’è a percorrere visivamente il perimetro della costruzione e a pensare a quale sarà la loro prossima mossa: si sono accampati per la notte, troppo stanchi per pensare di procedere ancora di un solo passo, eppure nessuno dei due riesce a prendere sonno. La preoccupazione per Nikolaj e l’ansia di dover elaborare un piano decente per entrare nel Palazzo, possibilmente senza farsi uccidere, per poi uscirne con la Principessa ancora viva costringono entrambi ad una veglia non desiderata.

«Penso che non abbiamo altre alternative se non sperare» commenta seccamente Kostantin, dopo parecchi minuti di silenzio, irritato da quella domanda che aleggia nell’aria e nella mente di entrambi. Niente e nessuno li assicura della veridicità di quelle parole, niente e nessuno li assicura di non aver percorso chilometri e chilometri per ritrovarsi con il nulla più assoluto tra le mani e anche Dawyd lo sa benissimo: quella domanda è soltanto un insensato modo per infondersi coraggio a vicenda e Kostja non è ancora diventato così stupido da prestare attenzione a simili sciocchezze nei momenti meno opportuni.

Il silenzio piomba di nuovo tra di loro e Dawyd si volta a guardarlo distrattamente, cercando di riafferrare uno dei tanti pensieri confusi a causa della stanchezza. Dopo quasi un mese di viaggio i dissapori corsi tra lui e Konstantin sono quasi del tutto scomparsi: Kostja sembra voler ritrovare Nikolaj senza più curarsi di ciò che succederà dopo e Dawyd non può che esserne estremamente felice. Sa quanto la Principessa tenga a quel ragazzo e da parte sua sarebbe più che felice di poter andare d’accordo con lui, per amore di Nikolaj – il pensiero della sua felicità quando sarà sana e salva e perfino questo piccolo problema sarà risolto gli scalda il cuore, dipingendogli un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Entrerò da solo domani mattina» il silenzio viene improvvisamente interrotto dalla voce piatta di Konstantin che lo informa della decisione appena presa – decisione che Dawyd non ha la minima intenzione di approvare.

«Non puoi entrare da solo, non sappiamo nemmeno quanti sono o dove sono esattamente e-- davvero conti di poterla salvare da solo?» ma lo sguardo freddo di Kostja lo costringe a placare le sue lamentele.

«È esattamente per questo motivo che voglio entrare da solo: voglio cercare di ottenere le informazioni che non abbiamo. Quando avrò scoperto qualcosa di più tornerò fuori e organizzeremo un piano che possa funzionare».

«Ma perché devi andare tu? Senza offesa ma la mia esperienza è di gran lunga--»

«Perché voi siete un Principe e presto sarete Re. La mia vita è molto meno importante della vostra» la voce di Konstantin rimane piatta anche nel pronunciare quelle parole e Dawyd non può fare a meno di pensare che, oltre ad avere ragione, Kostja stia dimostrando un’estrema bontà d’animo. E questa per lui non è altro che l’ennesima prova che il giovane abbia finalmente capito l’importanza dei sentimenti che Dawyd prova per Nikolaj.

Per questo Dawyd sorride quasi tristemente, sporgendosi a stringere la spalla dell’altro: «ti prometto che verrai ricompensato per questo».

«Mi basta che Nikolaj sia salvo» è tutto ciò che replica Konstantin.

 

Le pareti del Palazzo d’Inverno sono formate dalla neve che cade, le finestre e le porte dai venti che soffiano; ci sono più di cento saloni, secondo la forma che prende la neve caduta; il più grande si allunga per molte miglia, tutti sono illuminati dall'aurora boreale e sono grandi, vuoti e gelati.

Le stanze sono quasi tutte vuote e nemmeno il più piccolo segno di vita aiuta Konstantin nella sua ricerca che pare infinita: procede senza scoraggiarsi, passando di stanza in stanza, di salone in salone, fino a quando un debole chiarore che filtra al di là di una porta chiusa attira la sua attenzione. All’interno della stanza c’è una familiare – per quanto voltata di spalle – figura che Konstantin riconosce immediatamente.

«Sei riuscito a portarlo fin qui» la Regina lo osserva compiaciuta, senza nemmeno voltarsi, continuando ad osservare la neve che vortica al di fuori del Palazzo.

«Il tuo aiuto è stato fondamentale» si limita a replicare con voce quasi atona, rabbrividendo d’istinto per il freddo che sente distintamente crescere dentro di lui, come sempre quando si trova alla presenza della Regina; «non avrei saputo come farlo arrivare fin qui da solo».

«Oh, non sminuire la tua importanza, caro Konstantin, sono sicura che se Nikolaj lo sapesse il suo amore per te crescerebbe a dismisura» quasi si ritrova a ridere nel vedere il giovane stringere i pugni e aggrottare la fronte, incassando quel colpo senza avere la forza di replicare qualcosa; «e dunque dove si trova il nostro caro principe, ora?»

«Fuori. Aspetterà il mio ritorno fino a domani mattina, poi entrerà da solo».

La Regina si limita a sorridere a quelle parole, carezzando piano il visto di Kostja prima di superarlo e fare per uscire dalla stanza: «sai cosa devi fare».

Konstantin annuisce e rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, indeciso se esprimere i suoi dubbi o tenerli per sé. Proprio mentre la Regina sta per andarsene le parole sfuggono quasi involontariamente dalle sue labbra: «Nikolaj sta..?»

«Perfettamente bene, è al sicuro in un posto molto più caldo e tranquillo di questo».

«E come--»

«Non devi preoccuparti di questi piccoli dettagli, Konstantin. Mi occuperò di tutto io, esattamente come mi sono occupata degli uomini del Principe» quella frase rimane sospesa tra di loro per interi secondi, senza che Kostja riesca a cogliere la sfumatura di pericolo presente in essa.

 

La notte cala sul Palazzo d’Inverno quasi senza dare segno della sua presenza: dopo tutto il tempo passato in quei territori Konstantin è quasi certo di non aver mai visto altro che nubi scure e l’assoluta mancanza di sole tale da rendere difficile capire se sia giorno o notte. Perfino la luna e le stesse sono coperte dalle nuvole e la visuale all’esterno del Palazzo ormai è diventata completamente impossibile.

Per questo Konstantin abbandona la sua postazione al fianco di una delle poche finestre del Palazzo – quella che gli ha permesso di controllare per tutto il giorno i movimenti del principe Dawyd – e torna a vagare per gli infiniti corridoi di ghiaccio, senza nemmeno curarsi della sua destinazione.

Non riuscirebbe a dormire in nessun caso, almeno non subito, e non c’è molto altro da fare se non continuare a vagare per le stanze che ha già esplorato tante volte. Si rende conto di stare scendendo al di sotto della superficie soltanto grazie al freddo che si fa ancora più intenso e alla già flebile luce che sparisce quasi del tutto – non è sicuro di aver esplorato davvero anche questa parte del palazzo e tutto sommato questo è di certo meglio che rimanere seduto accanto ad una finestra per altre dieci ore.

Se c’è una cosa che ha notato subito dalla prima volta che si è ritrovato nel Palazzo d’Inverno è che ogni singola stanza è fredda e spoglia: non un singolo mobile, non un letto, non un tavolo, non una sedia, nulla di nulla. Il fatto che le stanze siano vuote è una concezione ormai così radicata in lui che entrare in una delle tante sale e trovare dentro un letto – un letto vero e proprio, non fatto di ghiaccio – lo sconvolge tanto da voler guardare più da vicino.

Man mano che prosegue in direzione del letto alcuni dettagli si svelano, contrastando in qualche modo il buio che regna nella stanza: sul letto c’è effettivamente qualcuno e in un primo, sciocco istante Konstantin arriva a credere che quella possa essere la Regina.

Il suo sguardo risale lentamente dai piedi alle gambe, scivolando lentamente sul busto – in lui c’è già la piena consapevolezza che non si tratti affatto della Regina – fino ad arrivare al viso: in un istante di puro sconvolgimento Konstantin si ritrova a fissare il volto familiare di Nikolaj.

«Kolja..» mormora senza nemmeno pensarci, cercando freneticamente un solo motivo che possa spiegare la presenza della sua principessa nel Palazzo d’Inverno; la Regina ha detto che si trovava altrove, la Regina gli ha assicurato che non avrebbe corso alcun pericolo, che non le sarebbe stato fatto alcun male eppure..

«Nikolaj!» esclama sottovoce – forse può riuscire a sapere qualcosa di più da lei, forse è soltanto un malinteso – ma Nikolaj rimane immobile e non dà segno di averlo udito; «Nikolaj, Nikolaj svegliati!» lo scuote perfino per le spalle, piano, ma di nuovo nessuno risultato e la Principessa continua a dormire come se niente fosse.

Un improvviso presentimento lo coglie e meno di un secondo più tardi si ritrova già chino sul suo petto, cercando disperatamente di udire anche un flebile battito del suo cuore; la sua pelle è gelida, il petto immobile e Konstantin non sa più cosa pensare.

La sua mente si rifiuta di credere all’evidenza dei fatti ma da qualsiasi parte si giri voci su voci gli ripetono che è così, che è la verità: Nikolaj è morto e non c’è nulla che si possa fare a riguardo. Nikolaj è morto è c’è un solo possibile responsabile di questo, una sola persona che aveva il potere di farlo.

Si rialza dopo quelle che sembrano ore, pallido e senza parole, incapace di mettere insieme un singolo pensiero coerente e tutto ciò che riesce a fare è prendere tra le braccia Nikolaj e uscire in silenzio dalla stanza, cercando di nuovo di orientarsi tra i corridoi per trovare la via d’uscita.

È quasi certo di esserci riuscito quando una voce gelida alle sue spalle lo blocca sul posto: «cosa credi di fare, Konstantin?» la voce della Regina lo colpisce come una lama tagliente, rendendolo quasi incapace di pensare lucidamente perfino a che cosa dire.

Il corpo freddo e immobile di Nikolaj tra le sue braccia lo riporta subito alla realtà, donandogli la forza di scuotersi dalle catene mentali che già cominciavano a trascinarlo verso la volontà della Regina; «cosa le hai fatto?»

«Non era affatto previsto che tu lo vedessi. D’altra parte credo di averti lasciato un po’ troppa libertà nel mio Palazzo, dunque la colpa è anche mia» mormora la donna quasi distrattamente, avvicinandosi di un passo e sorridendo nel vederlo scattare all’indietro; «da quando hai paura di me, caro Kostja?»

«Che cosa le hai fatto?» si limita a ripetere Konstantin, stringendo meglio a sé Nikolaj quasi a volerlo proteggere con il proprio corpo.

«Oh, non temere, non è _ancora_ morto» la Regina sorride di nuovo e non smette di farlo nemmeno quando Konstantin le urla contro con tutta la rabbia che ha in corpo; «morirà tra qualche minuto, credo. Sta congelando lentamente e a giudicare dal colore della sua pelle non manca molto».

«Perché l’hai fatto? Che cosa--» Konstantin la guarda e la Regina deve trattenersi dal ridere di nuovo: sarebbe stato molto più divertente se avesse capito prima e se avesse tentato di opporre un po’ di resistenza. Credeva sinceramente che Kostja sarebbe stato un po’ meno banale, ma..

«Sei stato molto bravo, Konstantin, fin dal principio hai fatto tutto quello che ti ho chiesto. Hai portato il principe Dawyd fin qui e-- dopo essermi sbarazzata della Principessa lui è l’ultimo ostacolo che si frappone tra me e il Regno, dunque ora credo proprio di dover andare a completare l’opera» Konstantin è tanto sconvolto da non riuscire nemmeno a replicare e la Regina si concede ancora un istante di tempo per prendersi gioco di lui: «avrei tanto voluto risparmiare la tua Principessa anche soltanto per rivelarle la parte fondamentale che hai avuto nei miei piani ma, vedi, sono misericordiosa e ho preferito non farlo».

«Nikolaj!» quel nome urlato all’improvviso alle loro spalle costringe entrambi a voltarsi di scatto e a ritrovarsi davanti la figura di Dawyd, tremante di rabbia con la spada alla mano. Il suo sguardo rimane fisso sul corpo immobile di Nikolaj, ancora stretto tra le braccia di Konstantin, e nonostante abbia sentito tutta la conversazione, nonostante sappia che per lei non c’è più nulla da fare, la sua mente si rifiuta di credere che sia possibile: il concetto di morte è qualcosa che semplicemente non può essere applicato a Nikolaj.

La Regina sorride compiaciuta nel vedere il modo in cui Dawyd la guarda – come se non desiderasse altro che ucciderla con le proprie mani – e quasi scoppia a ridere nel sentirlo ringhiare quel _riportala in vita_ : «temo proprio di non poterlo fare, mio caro Principe, se non altro perché ora ci sono cose molto più importanti da considerare».

Un gesto della mano è abbastanza per fermare l’inutile assalto del Principe: la spada finisce dall’altra parte della stanza e con un piccolo cenno tutta la sala si riempie di centinaia di specchi. La Regina sembra svanire nel nulla ma questo non scoraggia Dawyd dall’estrarre il pugnale e tentare di trovarla e ucciderla.

Konstantin si guarda intorno smarrito, poggiando a terra Nikolaj con tutta la cura di cui è capace, prima di avanzare cautamente tra gli specchi, cercando di capire dove andare e cosa fare. Una voce dentro di lui – la familiare voce che ha sentito nella sua mente dal primo incontro con la Regina – gli ripete che non c’è alcun motivo di rischiare la sua vita in questo modo: per Nikolaj non c’è più nulla da fare e per quanto gli riguarda il Principe Dawyd potrebbe anche non uscire mai più da quel castello. Allora perché lo sta cercando? Perché lo segue e pensa che la cosa giusta da fare sia aiutarlo? _È così sbagliato, Kostja, così sbagliato volerlo aiutare.. è solo colpa sua se Nikolaj non è tuo, se Nikolaj ora è morto, è tutta colpa sua, tutta colpa del Principe Dawyd che merita, merita di morire. È così semplice tornare indietro – la strada la conosci, ti orienti bene anche tra gli specchi – e uscire dal Palazzo e non tornare mai più indietro, trovare un’altra persona da amare, non avere mai più problemi.._

Konstantin scuote violentemente la testa per scacciare quella voce così tanto insistente da somigliare ormai ad un grido nella sua mente: non ha intenzione di andarsene, non ha intenzione di lasciare la morte di Nikolaj impunita né il regno della Principessa nelle mani della Regina. Nikolaj non l’avrebbe mai voluto, Nikolaj l’avrebbe supplicato di prendersi cura del suo regno e dei suoi sudditi e se c’è una cosa sola che Konstantin ha capito è che le deve almeno questo.

Per questo avanza tra gli specchi con cautela, in silenzio, tentando di udire anche il più piccolo segnale che possa fargli capire la direzione giusta e che possa aiutarlo nella sua ricerca. L’improvviso clangore che arriva alle sue orecchie insieme alla voce di Dawyd lo spingono a correre in quella direzione fino a trovarsi davanti una scena tanto spaventosa quanto singolare: immerso nell’oscurità del Palazzo il Principe è circondato da centinaia e centinaia di specchi nei quali si riflette la figura della Regina e Dawyd, accecato dalla rabbia e dal desiderio di vendetta, sembra essere deciso a colpirli uno per uno con l’unica arma a sua disposizione, fino a trovare la donna.

Konstantin sa che nessuno dei due ha la minima speranza contro la Regina e allo stesso modo sa di doverci comunque provare – per Nikolaj, per Nikolaj, solo per Nikolaj – in qualsiasi modo.

Un debole luccichio alla sua destra attira la sua attenzione e quasi senza farci caso, troppo concentrato sull’inutile lotta di Dawyd, si ritrova a stringere tra le mani proprio la spada del Principe e ad avanzare in sua direzione.

«Hai trovato la spada, Kostja? Diventi sempre più bravo» la voce divertita della Regina giunge alle sue orecchie ma Konstantin nemmeno prova a cercare di capire da dove arrivi e si limita ad avanzare cautamente nel tentativo di raggiungere Dawyd. La terra trema improvvisamente e  nello stesso istante gli specchi scompaiono e riappaiono in posizioni diverse, riflettendo l’immagine della Regina ed impedendogli di vedere il Principe.

«Konstantin!» la voce di Dawyd tenta in ogni modo di stagliarsi sopra la risata della Regina ma Konstantin è troppo occupato ad osservare gli specchi che lo circondano da ogni parte – _deve esserci, deve esserci un modo per capire in quale di essi ci sia la donna, deve esserci per forza.._

È un particolare luccichio che attira la sua attenzione e sovrasta i rumori attorno a lui fino a creare una sorta di vuoto, di estrema calma che penetra dentro la sua mente e il suo corpo: solleva piano la spada, osservando il luccichio ripetersi in ogni singolo specchio, in ogni singola immagine della Regina, tranne che in una.

«Alla tua destra!» urla un istante più tardi, sperando che  i riflessi pronti del Principe funzionino correttamente, correndo comunque nella sua direzione.

La Regina si staglia davanti a lui, dandogli le spalle e impedendogli la vista del Principe, e tanto basta perché Konstantin si decida ad agire al suo posto: con un movimento fulmineo solleva la spada e la pianta fino all’elsa nella schiena della donna, trattenendo istintivamente il respiro. Un dolore acuto al centro del petto lo costringe a distogliere lo sguardo dal sangue che sgorga dalla ferita e mentre la Regina si volta Konstantin si accascia a terra.

L’urlo di sofferenza della donna sembra aumentare ancora di più il suo dolore che gli impedisce di sollevare lo sguardo e di vederla letteralmente polverizzarsi sul pavimento, spazzata via dalle gelide folate di vento che regnano nel Palazzo d’Inverno. Quando finalmente il dolore si placa quel tanto che basta per tornare a respirare Kostja alza gli occhi e tutto ciò che vede nell’immensa sala ormai priva di specchi è il corpo immobile e insanguinato di Dawyd, la spada piantata nel petto. Rimane immobile ad osservarlo per quelli che gli sembrano secoli, cercando di rimettere ordine tra i pensieri sparsi e confusi che ruotano tutti attorno alla stessa parola: _morte._

La Regina è morta, Dawyd è morto, Nikolaj è morto e Konstantin è l’unico in quel Palazzo che ancora respira.

 

*

_VII – Scène finale: andante, allegro agitato,  alla breve; moderato e maestoso, moderato._

Passano ore dal momento in cui Kostja ha riaperto gli occhi al momento in cui decide di alzarsi e di recuperare il corpo di Nikolaj, abbandonato sul pavimento di ghiaccio – solo a pensarci si detesta per averlo dovuto fare.

Ha creduto di esser si preparato abbastanza da riuscire a contenere il dolore della sua perdita ma la verità è che nel vederlo, nel vedere la sua Principessa fredda e immobile, qualcosa dentro di lui si spezza ancora; la verità è che nulla può e potrà mai prepararlo abbastanza all’idea di averla persa per sempre.

Nella sua mente – mentre si avvicina a Nikolaj passo dopo passo, come se portasse un peso enorme sulle spalle – risuona la voce della Principessa che l’ha accompagnato in più di vent’anni di vita, stringendogli il cuore in una morsa dolorosa che quasi gli impedisce di avanzare.

Resiste, resiste in ogni modo possibile fino a quando non si china a prendere il corpo di Nikolaj tra le braccia e qualcosa dentro di lui si spezza inesorabilmente: la prima lacrima che scivola sulla sua guancia si infrange sul pavimento mentre Konstantin si tira in piedi, stringendo il corpo della Principessa tra le braccia. Cade la seconda, la terza, la quarta e prima che possa rendersene conto, prima che possa cercare di fermarsi, Kostja si ritrova a piangere in silenzio, chinato sul corpo di Nikolaj.

Le lacrime cadono sul corpo di Nikolaj, sciogliendo il ghiaccio e scaldandolo poco a poco; «Konstantin..» ma Kostja piange lacrime calde, piange e singhiozza e non sente la voce flebile chiamare il suo nome, Kostja piange così tanto, così disperatamente che perfino il granello di specchio che la Regina aveva soffiato nei suoi occhi scivola via e cade sul pavimento, confondendosi con il ghiaccio e la neve.

Un improvviso calore lo pervade d’un colpo, spazzando via i residui della voce che da mesi non lo abbandonava, spazzando via l’odio e il disprezzo, spazzando via per un istante anche tutto il dolore che prova e tanto basta per udire finalmente la voce di Nikolaj, per sentire finalmente la mano della Principessa accarezzargli il viso.

«N-Nikolaj..?» mormora senza fiato, cercando di convincersi che non è un sogno, che lui è ancora vivo e che gli sta parlando, che lo sta accarezzando davvero.

La stringe tra le braccia per quelli che sembrano interi giorni prima di lasciarla andare e spiegarle tutto quello che è successo – tutto, qualsiasi cosa, perché è giunta l’ora di essere sincero, perché senza la verità Nikolaj non potrebbe mai amarlo.

 

Konstantin lo osserva piangere sul corpo di Dawyd, lo osserva chiudergli gli occhi e rimanere immobile, quasi in contemplazione, senza avere nemmeno la forza di alzarsi.

Sa che ci vorrà tempo, sa che dovrà essere il primo a perdonarsi e a superare i tanti errori compiuti, sa che sarà difficile; ma la verità è che proprio questa difficoltà a dargli la speranza che questo possa essere l’inizio di qualcosa di migliore.


End file.
